Crimson Fatalis
﻿﻿ Crimson Fatalis, also known as Red Fata, is a Black Fatalis whose shells & scales has rendered to their reddish-crimson color and is the second of the Fatalis brethren. It lurks in the depths of the Volcanic Belt and lives as one with the environment. In addition to their environmental color-swap in their harsh, volcanic habitat, they developed a yellowish glow that signifies its reddish-crimson scales. It's yellowish glow also enables them to cross through hot magma. *It has a "Meteor Rain" attack *It has a rage mode, in which, unlike Black Fatalis, no melee weapon without the aid of ESP skill can penetrate it, and Fatalis takes only 10% of all damage it normally takes, except bomb damage. *There is no Dragonator, Ballistas, or Cannons for aid in battle. Notes *One of its most powerful abilities is summoning meteors that shower all around it. *It is able to fly very high into the sky and dive down in a violent streak to crush the hunter who is not fast enough to get out of its way. *There is in fact a pattern to Crimson's meteor in which it either strikes in front of him directly or behind him around his leg is where it usually starts (however this only applies in MHF2, in MHFU when it goes behind him one meteor will strike in front of him but otherwise following the same rule). *Crimson Fatalis is the Final Boss of Monster Hunter Freedom. Unlocking Crimson Fatalis *In Monster Hunter Freedom 2, there are two ways to battle a Crimson Fatalis. The faster method is to download the quest called "The Crimson Disaster", which features a significantly weaker version that can and must be slayed in one single quest. This is considered by many to be a fun quest but not the true battle. *The second way to fight a Crimson Fatalis, and to many, the real Crimson Fatalis, is to unlock the quest called "The End Times". It is a Guild 8-Stars quest. In order to unlock it, one must have unlocked the Black Fatalis quest by going through one weapon line of the Training School quests (e.g. All SnS and DS / All GS and LS etc) and defeat it. Once one has slain 10 of every elder dragon including the Black Fatalis, the Crimson Fatalis quest will appear next to the Black Fatalis quest in the HR6/8-Star quest group. *In "The End Times", players will battle a Crimson Fatalis at its full health and power, which means it will take a few quest rounds to actually defeat it. It will flee from a quest when considerable damage has been dealt to it and the time remaining for the quest is 25 minutes. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Crimson Fatalis is unlocked at High Rank by slaying Fatalis, and at HR9 by slaying Fatalis and doing every G*** Elder Dragon quest. See Also *Fatalis *White Fatalis Polls Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Dragon Element Monsters